


The taste of control

by RandomCrytic



Series: (ABANDONED) When you decide to date an alien [7]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Awkward Boners, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, No Sex, Suggestive Themes, Zim is pissed that Dib is hiding shit from him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCrytic/pseuds/RandomCrytic
Summary: Zim tastes control.He likes it.





	The taste of control

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the fishing fic.
> 
> Remember how I said that there won't be any smut? Well, I did say there might be some suggestive content. I am not quite sure if I'll write anything explicit, but I am 100% sure there won't be any sort of penetrative sex.
> 
> I will mark the fics I write that have suggestive content in the tags and will make sure that they're entirely skippable in case the reader want their relationship to be completely non-sexual.

After that faithful day on the beach, where Zim got the first glance of his own naked top, he refuses to wear _anything_  to cover it up.

As a result it's almost impossible for Dib to be around the alien with things being as they are, when everytime he looks at those flexing muscles and Zim's happy expression he gets a weird happiness boner. Worst of all, he can't even bring himself to jerk it off knowing that Zim is not intentionally turning him on. Fuck this newfound sentimentality, honestly. This whole situation is making his barely contained nervousity and sexual frustration reach new heights.  
Yet, he can't bring himself to tell Zim about it. He never saw the alien this openly happy about anything. Not even junk food. So what does he do about it? You ponder. Well, ladies and gents, he keeps it to himself and prays that Zim doesn't notice. Yeah he knows, real shocker.

But, you see, Zim _did_  notice. He simply just _had to_  enter Dib's room trough the window ( _again_ ) when Dib specifically told him he needed some 'alone time' after the movie hang-out session he had with the alien. Zim even let him pet his head on the couch during it, as if that wasn't stressful enough. As if Dib didn't professionally hint at what he intended to do in his room. Alone.

Now he's pinned to the wall, rock hard and getting growled at by a very angry alien. Guess it's time for that inevitable probing day.

He doesn't know what he expected to happen, honestly, but he definitely didn't expect the Irken to be _insulted_ out of all things that came to mind. Just because he fount out Dib finds him attractive. Zim looks _pissed_  actually, as if Dib cursed his entire family. That is, if he had any.

"What is wrong with you?!" The Irken hissed with barely contained anger. Dib sweated. "I-it's not something I can control ok?!"

"It's not something you--- FUCK YOU!"  
Dib blinked. Did Zim just _curse?!_

"Whoa, ok. Let's calm down now. Don't do anything stupid-" Zim bit into Dib's exposed throat, as if to spite him, making the human choke on his words. " _shit_ "

Zim huffed out heavy breaths into the forming new bite mark that Dib is sure already started bleeding. The Irken is obviously trying to calm himself down by doing this. They talked about the amount of violence the both of them are comfortable with and Dib mentioned biting was ok in his book. If Dib is honest, he's A+ good with this turn of events. If only Zim would be kind enough to redirect his wrath into jerking him off, then everything would be just peachy.

"H-hah..." Dib tries to move his hands, but Zim has his arms cuffed to the wall by the wrists without any space for disagreement. He had to stop himself from bucking his hips into the alien and risk having his dick amputated. This really isn't helping his boner any to chill the fuck down.

"H-hey, Zim? Mind-" Dib gulped down the excessive amount of spit welling up in his mouth. It felt weird, considering that he feels Zim's teeth in his throat while the spit slowly travels down. "- y-you know...? Moving? Or just- r-releasing me? Don't just stand there...f-for- _ah!_ " Zim's teeth dug even deeper. The sensation of pure fear rushing trough the human's entire being is mind-numbingly good. 

"..." Dib could practically feel Zim's mind ticking. Thinking about the pros and cons. Thinking if he even _wants_  to let go. He is clearly hesitant after that sound that slipped past Dib's lips by total accident. Totally not because Dib is trying to, _possibly_ , get the alien turned on.

Dib wonders if Zim's anatomy even supports such a thing.

Zim grunts and slowly, _painfully_ , extracts his zipper-like razor teeth out of the still bleeding wound. He is intentionally prolonging it. The asshole. Dib bets the bite looks ugly already. All puffy and bruised, bleeding profusely. He would be a-ok with having a badass scar from an alien biting him. In a moment of pent-up sexual frustration, he considered if he could call it a love bite.

"Whenever... _this, whatever it is_ happens in the future. You are to tell me immediately, understood?" Zim said- no. _Commanded_  and fuck if Dib didn't like the sound of it. He likes today. Today is a good day.

"Aye aye captain" Dib said with a grin. He's all like _'Yeah. You can bite me all you want but I'm not going down that easy'_.

The noise Zim makes is hard to read, but the look clearly says 'don't test me'. He moves fully out of Dib's personal space and walks out of the room. He even closed the door behind himself for once. It's an unspoken permission for Dib to take care of himself.

Dib wonders if this is a start of something more? He thinks about that for just a minute longer and comes to the conclusion that this might be a sign that Zim is alright with experimenting.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is the first time I wrote anything even remotely sexual. I'm not sure if I like it.


End file.
